1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of commutator type electric motors for power tools, and more particularly to a brush holder assembly for such electric motors which carries a pair of brush holders for slidably supporting brushes for supplying electric power to the rotor coils, and a plurality of terminals for supplying electric power to the stator coils.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, the component parts for commutator type electric motors are interconnected with the use of electric leads and crimp terminals. The leads have to be connected to the terminals by hand. This may led to reduced efficiency of operation and increased manufacturing costs.
In addition, during assembly of electric motors, the electric leads can sometimes be caught in the tool housing causing a position of the outer insulating jacket to be removed from the wire. Further, the electric leads can sometimes contact other component parts such as a rotor and a fan thereby resulting in insulation failures and current leaks.